The need for effective therapeutic treatment of patients has resulted in the development of a variety of techniques for delivering a pharmaceutical formulation to a patient. One traditional technique involves the oral delivery of a pharmaceutical formulation in the form of a pill, capsule, or the like. Inhaleable drug delivery, where an aerosolized pharmaceutical formulation is orally or nasally inhaled by a patient to deliver the formulation to the patient's respiratory tract, has also proven to be an effective manner of delivery. In one inhalation technique, a pharmaceutical formulation is delivered deep within a patient's lungs where it may be absorbed into the blood stream. In another inhalation technique, a pharmaceutical formulation is delivered locally to a particular site, such as an infected lung. Many types of inhalation devices exist including devices that aerosolize a dry powder pharmaceutical formulation.
One type of inhalation device aerosolizes a pharmaceutical formulation that is stored in a capsule. For example, a dose or a portion of a dose of a dry powder pharmaceutical formulation may be stored in a capsule, and the capsule may be inserted into an aerosolization device which is capable of aerosolizing the pharmaceutical formulation. The aerosolization may be accomplished by causing the capsule to move within a chamber, for example by flowing air through the chamber using a user's inhalation pressure to generate the airflow. As the capsule moves within the chamber, the pharmaceutical formulation exits the capsule though one or more openings in the capsule, and the pharmaceutical formulation is entrained by the flowing air in an aerosolized form. The aerosolized pharmaceutical formulation may then be inhaled by the user, and a dose or portion of a dose of the aerosolized pharmaceutical formulation may be delivered to the user's respiratory tract.
The size and quality of the dose delivered to the user is dependent on the amount and condition of aerosolizable pharmaceutical formulation that exits the capsule. However, in conventional aerosolization devices, the amount and condition of the aerosolizable pharmaceutical formulation may vary from use to use and/or from user to user. For example, sometimes it is difficult to cause large amounts of the pharmaceutical formulation to exit the capsule when a user is unable to generate a high flow rate of air through the device. The inefficient release of pharmaceutical formulation can be costly and can result in the necessity for numerous operations of the device in order to achieve a desire dosage. In some circumstances, the pharmaceutical formulation exits the capsule in agglomerated form, the agglomerations being undesirably large for inhalation therapy.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to aerosolize a pharmaceutical formulation in a consistent manner. It is further desirable to be able to aerosolize a pharmaceutical formulation in a manner that extracts an increased amount of the pharmaceutical formulation from a receptacle. It is also desirable to be able to aerosolize a pharmaceutical formulation in a more deagglomerated form.